Love is in the air
by sunatjexd
Summary: Korrasami fanfiction Asami realizes she is in love with the avatar. Does Korra love Asmai too? that is the big question.
1. Chapter 1

**Korrasami fanfiction- love is in the air**

Asami knew she liked Korra for a long time, but it was at Varricks wedding when she realized she didn't just like Korra. She was deeply and madly in love with her. The way she talked, the way she moved, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, heck even her bad dance moves gave her butterflies.

Asami was sitting alone at a table not far from the dance floor. She looked at Korra and for a moment she forgot what happened to her dad.

"_Korra may be the Avatar, but her dance moves are terrible_." She thought while trying not to laugh. It was nice to not think about how her dad saved her and scarified himself to safe the city for once.

Asami was so distracted by Korra that she didn't notice that Mako sat down beside her.

"She really has some interesting dance moves, doesn't she?" He said while looking at Korra.

Asami smiled. "Yeah she really does."

Mako turned to look at Asami and all of a sudden his gaze turned all serious.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Asami smile faded and her face turned white. "_How did he know!?"_ _Asami_ started to panic.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said to quickly.

"_Yeah really smooth Asami, that is exactly what people say when they try to hide something," _she thought_. _Mako laughed, he knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh come on! I know you like her. I see the way you look at her, like she is the example of perfection." Mako said and he gave Asami a little smile. "That look you're giving her isn't just for anyone, it is only meant for that one special person."

"How would you know? Last time I checked you weren't really a love expert," she said still trying to act like she didn't know what he meant.

He laughed. "I know, because you used to look at me like that miss Sato."

_"__Damn it Mako. Why do you know me so well?" _Asami finally surrendered, because she knew he wouldn't stop questioning her until she told him the truth. He was a detective after all and a damn good one too. After a moment of silence she decided to tell him the truth.

"You are right." She said not looking at Mako. "I don't just like her Mako, I love her." She blushed. This was the first time she admitted it to someone and it actually felt less embarrassing than she thought it would feel.

Mako placed his hand on hers. "I hope you're not embarrassed with yourself?" he gave her a worried look. _"Embarrassed? He thinks I am embarrassed about my feelings for Korra?"_

She gave him a little smile and squeezed his hand. It was sweet that he was trying to look out for her_. _"I am not embarrassed, not even a little bit. I am actually really proud of my taste in women." They both looked at Korra who was still dancing like a crazy person and laughed. "And besides people just gotta deal with the fact that I am in love with the Avatar."

"I am happy that you are being so positive" Mako said. "Oh and just to be clear I am not going to be weird about this or anything. I would be really happy for you two if you started dating."

"Really?"… "Ok who are you and what did you do with Mr. Awkward?" she teased.

"Asami! I am serious." He said a little annoyed. _"After all this time she still hasn't forgotten how awkward I behaved the first few months after Korra defeated UnaVaatu."._

Mako was still kind of embarrassed, because he almost left team avatar only because he couldn't man up.

"I know, I know. Don't be so hotheaded Mr. Awkward."

"Ohhhh you think you are so funny, don't ya?" He said. Now it was his turn to tease Asami and he knew exactly what he needed to say to get back at her.

"Here is a question for ya. When are you going to tell Korra?"

Asami was just trying to say something when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Tell me what"

She turned around and saw Korra standing behind her. Asami face turned red.

"Ohh heyyy Korra… I.. I uhmmm… yeah."

"_oh damn oh damn! I don't know what to do! She can't know I like her, what if she doesn't like me back and it ruins our friendship. No that can't happen.. I won't let that happen. Ok Asami just play it cool, just make an excuse to leave the table."_

"I really need to go…check on my car. Yes…my car…... Ok bye?" she said. Asami got up and walked away really fast.

Korra looked at Mako and gave him a confused look.

What is up whit her?" she asked.

"Uhhmm… I don't know?" he lied

Korra looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Mako as your ex girlfriend I know when you are lying."

Mako swallowed. He wasn't afraid of anyone, excepted for Korra. Yep he was definitely afraid of her. Even without her avatar powers she could kick some serious ass.

"Are you going to stare at me like that all night or are you going to tell me what is going on with Asami." She said putting her face close to Mako's. "You better not tell me you two started dating again!"

"Whaaatt! No of course we are not dating. I am done with girls for a while." He said.

Korra sat down at the table and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right and I am the moon spirit. You will never be done with girls Mako."

He laughed, "You're right. I am too cute not to date." They both started laughing.

"You are not going to tell me what is going on, are you?" Korra asked still hoping Mako would tell her.

"Nope. If you want to know so badly you'll have to ask her yourself." He responded.

She sighed, "Fine. Can you at least tell me where she went? I don't believe she needed to check on her car."

Mako shrugged, "That I don't know. Maybe you should use your avatar powers to find her.

Korra's gaze turned playful, "Maybe I will use them to kick your ass." Korra got up and started walking in the same direction Asami did a few minutes ago.

_"__Oh I know you will." _Mako thought while smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Korrasami fanfiction**

Asami found herself walking towards the water. She stopped at a secluded spot and sat down. Nobody was going to find her here and that was just what she needed, because she wanted to be left alone. She could see the new spirit portal perfectly and just looking at it made her feel peaceful and safe.

**_"_**_What if I just walked through that portal and disappeared for a few days. I always wanted to know what the spirit world was like anyway_ _and I would be away from Korra and my problems," _she thought_. _But she knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't just disappear for a few days; she had a city to rebuild and a company to run. The company her dad started when he was younger. The though of her father brought tears to her eyes.

Asami looked up, because she heard something move in the bushes behind her. The sad feeling the thought of her father gave her disappeared and was replaced by fear. What if someone found her, even worse what if Korra found her. She didn't want to talk to her, because she had no idea what to say.

Something came out of the bushes and Asami sighed with relief when she saw that it was not Korra, but a spirit. The spirit kind of looked like a dog with rabbit ears, but she thought it looked cute.

"Hey there spirit. You scared me there for a minute," she said.

The spirit looked at her and turned is head to the side.

"Oh yeah right. You probably don't understand human language."

"You are wrong human. We spirits do understand human language, but sometimes we just like to pretend we don't," it said.

Asami looked at the spirit and wondered about the things spirits were capable of. She never talked to a spirit before and she didn't know much about them. _"Korra does." _The thought of Korra made her blush.

"Why are you blushing human," the spirit asked.

Asami smiled. For some weird reason she wanted to tell the spirit, she wanted to tell it how in love she was, she wanted to tell it how awesome Korra was, she wanted to tell it how much Korra meant to her, she wanted to tell it everything. So she did.

"I thought about the person I am in love with," she said a little sad.

The spirit seemed exited. "That is wonderful, but why do you sound so sad. Isn't love supposed to make you happy?"

Asami's face turned even sadder. "Yes. Love is supposed to make you happy. But it can only make you happy when you can be with the person you love, and I can't."

The spirit looked confused. "Why can't you human?"

Asami sighed. She thought she could just forget about Korra for a moment, but the spirit made it very difficult. She looked at her hands and waited a second before she answered the spirit.

"Because she is my best friend and a… woman." She said.

The spirit sat down in front of her and looked her in the eye.

"I still don't understand what the problem is human. What does it matter that she is a woman, if you love her you should be able to be with her. Right?"

Asami nodded. "_The spirit has a point. What does it matter that I like girls too. Love is love, right?_"

The spirit wasn't done yet. "And what does it matter that she is your best friend! That is just perfect if you ask me. You two already have a strong bond and you already know everything about her."

Asami's eyes light up. The spirit was right. She already knew everything about Korra. But the happy feeling didn't stay for long and the sadness returned.

"You are right spirit, but I don't think she likes me back." She said with a sad face.

"Well actually I do." Said a voice behind them.

Asami jumped up and turned around and saw Korra standing behind them.

"KORRA! She screamed.

The spirit seemed not surprised to see Korra, he felt her presence a few minutes ago.

"You didn't tell me you where in love with the Avatar, you have a good taste human," it said.

"SHUT UP!" Asami yelled at the spirit.

The spirit looked kind of mad. "Typical human behavior. You try to help them and in return you get yelled at. Well forget it I am leaving." And with that being said it disappeared.

"Soooooo… I heard you liked me?" Korra teased.

Asami's face turn red and the only thing she could do was stare at Korra.

"_oh god oh god.. what do I do… WAIT DIDN'T SHE JUST SAID THAT SHE LIKED ME TOO! No that can't be right…"_

"Sami?" Korra looked at her with questioning eyes.

"_Say something you idiot. She already knows! Just tell her you dumb cow!"_

"well, uhmm, yeah.. I.. I…" She could find the right words and she started to panic.

_"__oke I am just going to say it really fast. I have nothing to lose."_

"KorraIreallylikeyouandIthinkwearemeantforeachtother." She way too fast.

Korra started laughing.

"_oh no she is laughing.. why is she laughing! _

Korra looked at Asami with her eyes full of love.

_"__You are such a dork Asami Sato" Korra thought _

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me that you liked me."

Asami's eyes widened and she gave Korra a surprised look.

"You.. you knew! Why didn't you say anything?" Asami said still a little shocked.

Korra gave her a sweet smile. "Because you needed to tell me when you were ready. And besides it was really fun to watch you trying to act normal around me."

Asami blushed. "Was it that obvious?"

Korra nodded. "It was impossible not to notice. The staring, the blushing and you always laughed at my really bad jokes."

Asami laughed and she finally started to feel a little more comfortable.

"Asami I.." Korra couldn't finish her sentence, because Asami interrupted her.

"Korra safe your breath. I know what you are going to say… You don't like me and I should just forget about my feelings for you."

Korra's gaze turned playful.

"Well actually I was going to ask you out on a date, but if you think you should forget about your feelings for me than I am not asking you out."

"NOOO!" It was the only thing Asami could say.

Korra smiled. "Well then, Asami Sato do you want to go out with me?"

Asami smile turned so big that she thought her face was going to break.

"Y-y-yeess! Yes I would love that."

This was the happiest day of her life and Asami wasn't sure if she was able to get rid of her smile.

"Great! Meet me around eight at the spirit portal tomorrow morning." Korra said. "Oh and bring some extra clothes and a good pair of hiking boots.

"What are we are going to do?" Asami asked still smiling.

Korra gave her a sweet smile. "You will see." And with that being said she got up and walked back to the party.

"Korra?"

Korra stopped and turned around "Yeah?"

"I really like you." Asami said with a blush.

Korra smiled. "I like you too Sami." She turned around and walked away leaving a happy Asami behind her.

**I will be gone for 3 weeks (sorry school stuff), but I will be back as soon as I can ;P**


End file.
